Lawless Witch
Summary The Lawless Witch is the most powerful witch to have ever existed across the vast multiverses and metaverses of various realities. The Lawless Witch is a Chaotic Neutral character, playing with people that peaks her interest and creating games and challenges that even if all challenges and games are completed and successfully passed, she will instantly annihilate them in an instant. She has no morals, no ethics, no sense of humanity or respect, she is a lawless witch and has no name and only known as the Lawless Witch. 'She exists higher than all other "Witches" across all multiverses as she is the one true witch and all other witches are simply offshoots or pretenders in order to bring malice from her name. Powers & Abilities 'Tier: 1-A ('Holding Back) | '''High 0 '(True Potential) '''Name: Lawless Witch, Wicked Law's Witch, The Wicked Law, The Wicked Game Origin: Originless, Transcends and Predates itselfs Gender: Female (?) Age: Predates the concept of time, created the concept of time itself for her own game. Classification: '''The Witch '''Powers & Abilities: Transcendental Physiology '(Paradox in its self, hence transcendental physiology, 'Existence Erasure (A Simple afterthought has the capability of making an Omniverse, "un-is") Existence Manipulation '(Even before thinking of doing it, it would have already happened) 'Size Manipulation '(Can be several degrees of infinity larger than any universe or object) 'Perfect Amortality '(She is neither alive nor dead to begin with) 'Overexistencial Negation '''(Paradoxically can negate herself but causes a self-sustaining paradox making her cease to exist and exist at the same time causing an infinitely layered self-sustaining self-paradox that is completely immuatble) '''Unknown Existence (Neither Abstract nor existing at all, unknown form of existence that predates all variations of "existing" and "existence) Absolute Time Manipulation '(Predates the concept of time, created time itself) '''Self Sustaining Paradox, Meta-Teleportation '(Can Unconsciously teleport to any time and place if she chooses to, able to access Meta-Emperical Space and other non-entity based spaces that are infinitely degrees below and simultaneously above normal dimensioanl existences.) 'Madness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation '(Created a disease which in essence, if you begin to imagine it it would instantly infect you and everyone around you in a 5 meter distance, this disease is capable even "infecting" the air, space, leaves and time itself around it causing a Total Event Collapse), Space-Time Manipulation (Casually made the size of a universe to the size of a candy and eats it.) 'Meta-Corporeal, Incorporeal '(Is and Isn't and was and will be), Paradox Inducement (Itself is one and isn't as well), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of making entire universes and multiverses into her own Pocket Reality claiming absolute authority and ownership over it), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the concept of Time, not to be confused with BB's Capability of controlling the concept of time, as Wicked Law created the concept of time while BB has not.), Subjective Reality, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, BFR, Invulnerability (Exploding Multiverse, Omnipotent Beings cause no effect to her), Probability Manipulation, Absolute Creation, Absolute Destruction, Memory Manipulation, Mindscape Materialization (Her "dreams" become reality), Illusion Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Immutability (Was unaware of being "destroyed" by multiple omnipotent beings), Logic Manipulation, Sub-Quantum Manipulation, Prescience (Already knows every single attack and every single event before it even happens or will happen or has happened), Omnipresence, Omnipotence Resistance (Tanked a being with Omnipotence with no limit) Perfection, Power Nullification, Omnipotence Nullifcation, Acasuality (Unaffected by Creation and Destruction and every other event), Casuality Manipulation, Destiny Manipulation, Path Destruction, Variable Collapse, Existencial Place Manipulation, Truth Manipulation, Totality Manipulation, Fiction Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Reality Rejection, Event Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Her being lawless makes her capable of controlling laws itself, the laws of magic, the laws of existence, the laws of transcendence, the laws of physics, the laws of time, etc), Conclusion Dominance (All things end in her winning inevitably), Fate Manipulation, Unreachable Magnitude (Is something so far out not even the level of Gods, something beyond Gods, something that is something beyond Gods and so on, exists on a plane of reality so separate from the conventional sense of existence it dosen't make sense but it is not an abstract form of existence as it is not an abstract form of existence but something paradoxically inexplainable), Separability, Akashic Plane Manipulation, Unreality Manipulation, Adaptive Immunity (Becomes immune to attacks that she has never encountered before, even though she has already encountered before through her future self) '''Information, Data, Statistics Manipulation '( Capability of reducing anything that has the concept of "Number" or "Something" into 0 or any number or concept that she desires ) 'Attack Potency: Highly Complex High Outerversal | Irrelevant '(Capable of defeating Omnipotents with no limit calling them as "mere errors of the natural order of the cosmos" meaning that they are simply fragments of the time during, after and before "Ultimate Creation" She also states that Omnipotents merely rely on the energy of entire multiverses to power their abilities and attack and that their "Omnipotence-ness" is simply an illusion caused by the massive amounts of energy that does not even come close to several degrees of infinity 'Speed: Irrelevant '(Speed can only exist when time exists, she created the concept of time itself meaning she has the capability of being truly instant in the whim of a thought. Has always been there before you even thought of it, faster than ''"How do you expect to outrun me, when im already here" ''with her statement of being "''I was already there and always be there." '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(Casually lifted a cube that contains "All of Creation" in essence, several degrees of infinity) 'Striking Strength: Highly Complex High Outerversal - Irrelevant Durability: '''Highly Complex High Outerversal - Irrelevant' 'Stamina:' Limitless 'Range:' Irrelevant 'Standard Equipment:' None notable '''Intelligence': Has all knowledge of every existing reality and universe that will happen and has happened (Nigh-Omniscient) Weaknesses: None Feats: ''' * Every eldritch being that has existed, and will exist, no matter how powerful are simply the figments of imagination of hers and has an infinitesimal fraction of her power. * The only person capable of defeating her, is herself, if any person attempts to "clone" "duplicate" or some form of copying, it wont work as it has an existence that stems from her and not from "nothing" or "something" * Being the master of time as the one created time, she has full control of over pretty much anything and everything, it is impossible to reject something natural as it is a core concept that exists in everything, being timeless is something completely impossible except for her as she predates time and she created time. Notable Attacks & Techniques Qlipha * '''No.1i: Qlipha Bacikal: '''An extremely powerful Data+Statistics+Information attack, causes the very core of one's existence and the concept of his existence to be controlled by her and be either deleted, changed and altered in anyway she wishes. All things that are infinite become finite, all things that are zero that should be zero become one. Any effect can be bestowed upon the victim of the attack. She can make the person into nothing or something else and can even make the person completely cease to exist, rendering the concept or person as non-entity on which the attack never happened in the first place, yet paradoxically it still did. * '''No.2i Qlipha Iweleth: '''This attack consists of a small event that sets off a chain reaction of total heat death within a universe that takes hours, at most, to consume the entire universe by moving at an exponential rate. Once that universe is consumed, neighboring ones are similarly consumed as the chain reaction spreads faster and faster in the same way that a cancerous tumor grows. The only way to stop the chain reaction is to destroy any and all affected universes * '''No.3i Qlipha Sheriruth: '''This technique stop Strings from vibrating in a universe, thus causing all energy and matter in said universe to disappear into nonexistence, where unvibrating strings tangle, looping and unlooping without any impact on other universes for all eternity. * '''No.4i Qlipha Adyyeshach: '''Immutability across all concepts, a passive ability. Any attempt to modify, alter or even change the very being of her existence becomes nonsensical and overriden instantaneously as she is an immovable object, even with beings and characters with the capability of defying logic, this level of Acasuality and Immutability is on a transcended level far beyond the normality and commonality of most logical, illogical and metalogical things. * '''No.5i Qlipha Akzeriyyuth: '''Temporal Meltdown, The total erasure of time on a localized area. Causes the very breakdown of all logic and laws, since time is the ultimate constant for anything, nothing can truly exist, nothing can stop moving or start moving and so on. * '''No.6i Qlipha Kaitul: '''All-Seeing Eye, an omnipresent state of consciousness that exists anywhere. These eyes can be conceptually destroyed by anyone but doing so would alert her, Passive Ability * '''No.7i Qlipha Shakah: '''Destruction of an entire timeline complex, renders a small object such as a bird, a dust particle, the concept of a number or anything completely corrupted that even 11-Dimensional and upwards beings are incapable of repairing this destruction of their reality, a timeline complex is a literal infinite branch that extents ad infinitum. * '''No.8i Qlipha Chemdah: '''Capable of altering the very nature of an entire Multiverse or Omniverse, can mend entire universes and multiverses together, can make a universe exist inside a universe without causing a Causal Breakdown but simply an unknwon region of space expanding into infinity. * '''No.9i Qlipha Aiyatsbus: '''Spatio-Temporal alteration of a thing, universe or concept to something so incomprehensible that not even 56-D and Infinitely Dimensional beings are able to repair or mend back together. * '''No.10i Qlipha Qimranut: '''The Ultimate Destruction of every single spatio-temporal dimension, metaphysical dimension and patalogical dimensions. Total breakdown of all infinite realities and infinite universes. Omniversal Heat Death Other '''Notable Victories: Miss X09 (Profile) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic neutral Category:Existence Erasers Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Fate Manipulation Category:Multiverse Killer Category:Omniprescence Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Tier 0 Category:High Tier 0 Category:Irrelevant Tier Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Size Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Disease Users Category:Memory Users Category:Law Users Category:Witches Category:Tier 1 Category:Madness Users Category:Data Users